


The Surprise I Like.

by fandomismyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Short, Surprises, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was visiting his sister for a while, and Sherlock was not too happy until John decided to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise I Like.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work, and it's a short piece of fluff I came up with.
> 
> My tumblr; http://bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com/

Sherlock paced the floor of 221B, the quietness of the flat making his head turn. "How much longer now?" Sherlock asked, his phone held up to his ear.

 

"Not long now, Sherlock," John replied, a small chuckle leaving his lips. "Sherlock,  _stop pacing_ ," John repeated for the fifth time with a roll of his eyes. He had only been away for a week and Sherlock seemed to have been driven mad. John quite liked that he had this effect on Sherlock.

 

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Sherlock hufffed as he flopped down onto the sofa.

 

"You can't see me," John reminded him as he got into a cab. "221B Baker Street, please," John asked the driver quietly, his hand holding the phone so Sherlock could not hear him. The cabbie just grunted in response and began to drive.

 

"Are you on your way home now?" Sherlock asked as he tugged his blue dressing gown tighter around his skinny firgure.

 

John sighed slightly. "You know I am not coming back till next week," he lied and chuckled as Sherlock made a, small, whining noise. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon enough. I love you, Sherlock."

 

"So you say," Sherlock scoffed before hanging up the phone and running his hands through his hair. Of course he loved John too but he hated when he went to see his sister, the flat was too empty without the doctors presence. The detectives eyes shot open as he heard the door open downstairs. Heavy footsteps sounded and Sherlock was up on his feet, running down the stairs and into the arms of his lover. "You lied."

 

The ex army doctor chuckled into his neck as he snuggled up to him. "Of course I did."  
  
"Why?" Sherlock asked, an eyebrow raised as he pulled back.

 

"Because I wanted to suprise you."  
  
"I don't like surprises."   
  
"So, should I just go ba-" John started before being cut off a pair of cupid bow lips hit his own. God he had missed this  _too_ much; he missed Sherlocks soft lips dancing over his own; he missed the way the detectives hands curled in his short hair; he missed the little needy noises Sherlock made; but most of all he missed home.

 

Home was where his detective was. Home was where he belonged.


End file.
